The research is designed to allow assessment of possible health problems which may be associated with use of pharmaceutical agents during aquaculture of Penaeus aztecus, brown shrimp, which will be destined for human consumption. The possibility exists that treatment of shrimp with therapeutic agents, particularly during aquaculture growout, may lead to bioaccumulation of substances which would be toxic to humans consuming the animals. The metabolism pharmacokinetics, and fate of two representative drugs, oxytetracycline and sulfamerazine, by brown shrimp will be studied. Both in vitro and vivo metabolism are to be investigated. The time course of metabolic transformations will be followed and the resulting data used to computer model the pharmaco-and toxicokinetic events which take place.